Harley Potter and the Curse of the Blessed
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: REWRITTEN! Harley Potter was a badass and she was not afraid to show it. The wizarding world won't know what hit them until it is too late. Just how far will Harley go? Fem!Harry Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes concealed behind dark sunglasses glanced around at her surroundings. The crowded platform was full of parents and friends and children saying goodbye to each other for -the next ten months or meeting up after two months. Swiftly walking through the crowd to the gleaming red and black train, she hopped onto the train, not paying mind to the many children who were struggling with their trunks. Quickly locating an empty carriage, she sat down and set up the proper wards. To the outsider, it seemed as though the whole compartment was full, but in reality, the young woman was the only one inside. Pulling out a book, she kept the sunglasses on but tapped the side of them to be able to see the book properly.

* * *

Ron was searching and searching for Harley Potter. His mother had told him that Dumbledore, _the_ Dumbledore, wanted him to make friends with her. Harley had only just sent in her acceptance letter the night before, to enter into her third year. Apparently, she was also quite the looker, so it shouldn't be this hard for him to find her. He had looked everywhere, though, full compartment after full compartment. He decided to stop looking for now and found a compartment with his friends; he was getting hungry.

* * *

Harley waved her hand and her clothes melted into her Egyptian cotton black robes. It made her shiny red locks stand out, along with her tanned skin from so many afternoons out collecting potions ingredients. Stepping down from the train, she followed the older children to the threstal-drawn carriages, briefly petting one. Again, she set up the wards, not even noticing the slight drain on her magic. She had magic in spades, having been blessed into existence could do that to one. What did she care if there weren't enough carriages for the other students?

* * *

Stepping into the school that had been like a home and a prison for her for the past two years, Hermione looked around, spotting her group of friends. They waved towards her and she quickly skipped to their side. Thankfully, she had had enough sense to sort out of Gryffindor after her horrendous first year and be sorted into Ravenclaw. She smiled at everyone and even managed a tight smile for Luna. No matter what foolish drivel the girl spilled out of her mouth every time it opened, Luna was intelligent enough to be in her group. She looked around again and spied a shade of red hair she had never seen before in her life. Was it a new student? Never mind, Professor Dumbledore was speaking and required her utmost attention; he was a respectable authority figure after all.

* * *

Harley walked across the entrance hall to where Professor McGonagall was leading the first years to the Great Hall. She fell behind them in line, no one noticing her silent steps. However, as she towered over the firsties, all eyes were on her the moment they stepped into the Great Hall. The chatter paused before starting up again, slightly louder this time. Most of it was over why she still had on sunglasses inside the castle. The professor swiftly walked up to a stool in front of the Teacher's Table and pulled out a fraying Hat. It took a moment before the Hat awoke and then it burst into a song that simply described its purpose and the different houses and their qualities. After it finished its ballad and the clapping that ensued ended, McGonagall quickly spoke to the students. "I will call your name and you will come here, sit on the stool, and wear the hat." She spoke primly to the first years. Harley just stared without an expression on her face. The sorting began.

* * *

"Harley Potter." Whispers broke out across the Gryffindor table at the announcement of the Girl-Who-Lived's name. Ron looked jealous as the attention his friends had given him was transferred to the girl. He had to admit she was very beautiful, though, even with those dark sunglasses on. She was possibly the hottest girl in the school, including the upper years. Ron didn't see what she was trying to prove by wearing sunglasses indoors though. Everyone held their breath as she wore the hat and perched sophisticatedly on the stool. Ron scowled. She probably had loads of money and was spoiled rich. The hat yelled out a house that Ron was sure she would go into.

* * *

"Slytherin!" Harley removed the hat off of her head and set it back on the stool because McGonagall had gone catatonic from the fact that Lily and James Potters' daughter could be a slimy Slytherin. Harley made her way to the house decked in green and silver without the barest of emotions. Everyone watched her in shock as she sat down and proceeded to ignore everyone staring at her. It was silent at first, then the roar began. People were screaming that it couldn't be possible. They were screaming in terror that she would be the next Dark Lady. Some were even crying.

* * *

Hermione watched her surroundings with interest. Of course, she knew all about the Girl-Who-Lived. Harley Potter had defeated the Dark Lord You-Know-Who or Lord Voldemort at the age of one. Her parents had died protecting her and she had been hidden away at her own protection. She was the savior of the wizarding world from the harshest Dark Lord ever seen for a century. Even with all of these facts, as Hermione thought of them, she couldn't sense the horror that everyone else felt. As a muggleborn, she had to change to fit into a new category, but it also meant that she didn't know that Harley had been missing for years. All she knew was that Harley Potter in Slytherin was a bad thing, based off of her observations of her surroundings of course.

* * *

"Harley Potter. My, how times have turned strange." Harley looked up from her plate even though she had no need to. She could easily have seen the boy from her peripheral view. She stared at the boy, because that really was what he was, allowed a flash of recognition to come forth in her emotionless eyes to appease the boy, and then turned back to her plate. Hogwarts did know how to make a mean strawberry cheesecake. From her peripheral view, she could see that the boy, Draco Malfoy, had begun to turn an unflattering red at her blatant disregard for him even though he knew she knew who he was. Finally, he burst out, "Don't ignore your superiors, Potter!" He hissed, catching the eyes of only the Slytherins and the Head Table. Harley ignored him a bit more and just when he was going to burst again, she retorted, "I'll be sure to follow your advice, _Draco_ , when I see my superiors." Draco looked at her shocked while nearly every Slytherin gasped silently. It was a pureblood rule to not use one's private names or first names without explicit invite. Harley was picking a fight when she said Draco just because he hadn't asked her to.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the crimson-haired girl in front of him. She had recognized him and he knew it. He knew she knew he knew that she had recognized him too. What he couldn't believe was that she had ignored him. Draco also couldn't believe that she had used his name in such a way that defiled him. Yet, he felt strangely exhilarated by her usage of his name. Shaking his head to clear his conflicting thoughts, Draco planned his next move. There would be no way that his father wouldn't know about this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Slytherin dorms were very Spartan and Harley wondered how the pampered children of the upper class would even be able to survive. She thought that while pulling various furniture pieces out of her trunk. Her special beanbag went by the fire. Apparently, Slytherin had been such a great wizard that the rooms would move by years and thus, they didn't have to furnish their rooms again. As she looked around her cozy room, she realized that her throat was starting to get a little raspy. Making quick changes to her attire, she decided to go hunting. Who would want to go to the first day of class with bloodthirst?

* * *

Pansy whined at him as he continued to stare at Potter. Draco couldn't help it. She was simply too beautiful to be human. He wondered if the Potter family had any traces of Veela blood. The Black family probably also contributed to her power. Draco shivered, he still remembered how she had oozed power when she had said his name. He would definitely be getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Ron didn't know how he was going to be friends with a slimy Slytherin. He couldn't! He would just tell Dumbledore that there was no way that he could be friends with such an evil person. He was sure his mother would help him. Ron hissed as he realized that his rat had bitten his finger. He removed the digit and quickly sucked on his finger to prevent more blood loss. He then proceeded to eat his breakfast in great haste.

* * *

Her first class was, of course, with the Gryffindors. They all stared at her as though Harley had gone and murdered their puppies. She smiled darkly and thought," _Only if they tasted especially well._ " She soon blanked her face and entered the defense classroom. Defense Against the Dark Arts was such a pretentious name, Harley thought, because they were learning to defend themselves against light spells, not dark spells. As soon as she saw the teacher, however, she slammed down her scent shields. There would be no use in letting her werewolf professor know that she was a primum-vampire.

* * *

Remus Lupin had been praying for this day to come, ever since he had gotten the news that Sirius Black, his once best friend had gone and murdered his pack members, James and Lily, by selling them out to the most feared Dark Lord of all time. He watched as the third year students walked in warily. Smiling at them, he picked out the bright red shade of hair that belonged to the only really important person in the room. Harley Potter was a beautiful young woman, but even Remus was confused. She had an ethereal beauty about her that seemed too artificial and too dangerous. His wolf paced agitatedly and he took a breath to calm his nerves. Even Lily Potter had not been celestially beautiful.

* * *

Harley's classes were fine, but now her guard was up and nothing would get past her notice. She had researched Remus Lupin through her many contacts. He was apparently a friend of her father's and was also the only one out of jail or alive. Researching a bit more, she found that Peter Pettigrew's body had never been found and that Sirius Black had gone to jail without a trial. It was all very suspicious and, considering that she had yet to find an academic side project, Harley decided to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

" _A medium sized car, perfect for suburban families, stopped by a damp and dark alley. An absolutely obese man with no neck and blonde hair struggled to get out of the car. Finally lifting his immense weight from the car, which groaned as its tires were no longer strained, he walked to the back of the car and softly popped open the trunk. A small bag was lifted from the inside and the man held it away from himself as though it were diseased. He looked around, to see if anyone was watching, and then, deeming himself clean of any incriminating witnesses, he dropped the bag near a close by pile of trash. Hopefully, the bag would never be traced to him and his family. The car drove away with great speed and the man sighed happily, thinking of his loving wife and child._

 _As he drove away, a certain being, who was about to sneak up on the man to enjoy a late night snack, curiously watched the bag. The being could feel, hear, and taste the heartbeat that was inside the bag. To satisfy his curiosity, the being quickly tore open the bag and found to his astonishment and anger a baby. His anger raged as he realized that the baby had been abandoned and left for dead in a plastic bag that was sure to suffocate the child. The being lifted the child from its basket and noticed that a letter fell out. 'You're a witch then, mia bella?' The being said. He smiled a cold smile. After all, it was not often that you received the perfect opportunity to get back at your enemies and betrayers. He grabbed the child, the letter, and the basket and quickly departed the scene."_

Harley woke up breathing hard. She had had that dream about the time Achemed found her again. Harley didn't know why she kept having dreams about him, but it made her heart ache as she thought about the fact that her only family was dead now. However, Harley knew that Achemed would not want her to mope about and thus decided to get the revenge he had vowed on the wizarding population.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus tried to concentrate on his breakfast and attempt to calm his inner-wolf as he read the morning's newspaper which boldly proclaimed Sirius Black's sighting near Hogsmeade. It sickened him that his once most trusted friend had so coldly murdered their other friends. However, it infuriated him that his pack mate was trying to kill his cub. Even if Harley still smelled artificial.

* * *

As Harley read this morning's paper, she decided that a new investigation was necessary. Deciding to write to her contacts after the morning classes, she gathered her books and the newspaper to further study it. As her first class was Potions with the Gryffindors, however, she pulled her mind away from the curiously animalistic eyes of Sirius Black.

* * *

Ron was not having a good day. He still hadn't found Scabbers and he was convinced that that chit Granger had let her cat loose in the castle again. She was probably still mad over the little pranks he had pulled on her in first and second year. Who wanted a know-it-all around anyway especially when they didn't do your homework for you? As he headed to Potions with the slimy king of snakes, he ran into someone that instantly made his day worse.

* * *

Draco and his group of friends were waiting patiently and conversing quietly for Uncle Sev to open the classroom door when a commotion began in the back of the line. Just knowing it was a Gryffindor, probably the Weasel, he turned around to see Harley Potter standing there while the Weasel – called it – shouted at her, spitting drivel everywhere. The gangly-freckled boy was turning an unattractive shade of puce at Potter's continued silence. And then she spoke.

* * *

Harley watched and watched as the sheep of both Gryffindor and Slytherin and even some Hufflepuffs just stood there as Ron Weasley yelled at her. She had already had to tweak the muffling sound on her sensitive years just so she didn't go into a blind rage over the excess noise. As the boy turned puce and began to open his mouth again, Harley slowly slid off her sunglasses, wandlessly shielding her eyes in an invisible yet protective barrier. Staring at the paling and wide-eyed Mr. Weasley now, she spoke. "If you are quite done spreading your bigoted and completely idiotic nonsense, you will hear the calm and complete silence that is our world devoid of you. I mean to give this to you as a warning but you will find that I can just as quickly turn it into a promise: if you wish to continue to live and screech your lungs out on this world, then you will hold your tongue and hear that silence." The boy looked briefly confused and Harley feared that she may have used too much eloquent wording but then the boy understood and opened his mouth and Harley wandlessly silenced him. He sputtered about and Harley turned to face the door to the classroom, ignoring the growing horror on his friends' faces.

* * *

Severus had heard everything that was going on outside and he felt quite a chill pass down his spine at the thought of his vow of protection to the girl who just gave a death threat to a fellow student. He quickly opened the door and ushered in the students with his usual cold and calm persona. Watching the astonishingly beautiful girl – no, woman – walk into his classroom with the grace of a panther, Severus feared what the world was coming to.

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore heard of the fiasco outside of the potions classroom, he worried. He worried he was too late to guide her and that she was already dark. He worried that all of his plans, hopes, and dreams were going to fail because of some stupid muggles. Albus sighed and called up Harley and Ron along with their respective heads of house. He quickly popped his calming potion laced lemon drops in his mouth and monitored the wards that would tell him who was coming to his door. Albus loved to pretend he was omniscient after all.

* * *

 **Apologies for how short it is, but the ideas for this story just aren't flowing as fast as my other stories. However, I do promise to eventually finish this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review,**

 **MachiavelliFAN**


End file.
